1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative art work and more particularly to a novel wall hanging having a first member with a shaped space or aperture and a second member conformal in shape to the space provided in the first member but characterized as being substantially larger in size so that a composite visual pattern or arrangement is produced when the members are placed side-by-side.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to utilize wall hangings in the form of framed pictures, tapestries, shelf-mounted figures or the like. In the instance of pictures, the art work is sometimes arranged in the form of a graphic rendering placed on a surface which is composed of a plurality of puzzle pieces. Each piece is of an irregular shape and fits into a pattern or mosaic matrix so that a total graphic rendering is produced when all the pieces are arranged together. Therefore, the graphic rendering constitutes the art work and can be used as a wall hanging.
Although such a rendering is pleasing and decorative, little imagination or mystery is provided to an observer, which would heighten the interest and decorative value of the art work. The observer visually reviews the graphic rendering which is complete and is unitized totally to fully represent the graphic representation which may be any pictorial subject matter.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel decorative art work suitable as a wall hanging which not only provides a desired graphic representation but stimulates the observer into solving a graphic mystery. Preferably, the novel art work should include a plurality of puzzle pieces which, when arranged properly, portray the desired graphic subject matter; however, portions of the subject matter are intentionally omitted with conformal pictorial subject matter being carried on separate and adjacent pieces of the puzzle in an enlarged form.